I knew it was wrong
by ellyjane
Summary: Life is all over the place for teenager Lucie. How can she ever face the life of drugs, bar fights, bad guys? WORST. Can she stop herself falling deeply in love with a druggie.     A/N: NOT A TWILIGHT STORY. I posted it here for more reviews: .
1. Crazy first few days

Story Title:** I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't help myself.**

Writer: **EllyJaneex (OakField) - Read A/N.**

**Chapter One: Crazy first few days.**

When life offers you two choices, you're obviously going to take the best one, right? But what if the best one, was the wrong one? And it makes your life tip upside down.  
>"Lucie" He whispered. "Take the pill. What harm could it do?"<br>I looked down at the pill in my hand. I could hear his deep breath, breathing somewhere close. I could see the figure of his shadow, in the darkness. I could feel his eyes watching me, filled with wonder.  
>I sighed, tipped my head back, and took the pill in my hand. That's where everything went wrong.<br>I woke up feeling drozy. I lifted my head, to get a picture of where I was, but everything was blury.  
>"Erugh" I groaned. That's when I heard him chuckle.<br>"Huh?" I mumbled, as if to ask 'Who are you?'  
>"Morning sunshine" He said.<br>"Who are you? Where am I? Take me home"

He got up and walked towards me. Once he was in front of me, he ran his fingers through my hair. "Ooh Lucie, You NEVER have to go home again."  
>The way he said never bothered me. And before I could say anything, I felt the wait of his lips on mine. I pushed him away as the smell and taste of beer hit me.<br>"Get away" I said, sitting up and climbing out of the un-familar bed. I stood up on my feet, carefully. My legs were shaking. I turned around and looked at him.  
>"What have you done to me?" I asked, with a hint of fear in my voice.<br>He just laughed. "Lucie, be careful."  
>Before I could asked what he meant, he left the room, and didn't look back.<p>

I sat back down on the bed and placed my head in my hands.  
>"Ooh Lucie, what have you done." I mumbled to myself. "You've really done it this time."<br>I looked around the room, the dark, smelly, little room. There wasn't much too it. A bed, a desk and a couch. That was about it. If you don't count the bottles and ciggerette packets on the floor.  
>I walked towards the door, of which the man had left. It led to a dark hallway.<br>Which way? I asked myself. The left side looked lighter than the right. But when that man left, he took the right.  
>I sighed. "Here goes nothing." I whispered and turned right.<br>The hallway was silent, except for the sound of my breathing and footsteps. Occasionally I'd walk past a door. But I'd be too scared to see what was behind it.

I carried on walking down the hallway, till I came face to face with a dark black door. I looked around, there was no other way, but going back down the hallway.  
>I opened the door slowly, half scared of what I would find, half scared if anyone would hear.<br>I peeped out the door and saw it opened up to an Alley way in the back of beyond.  
>I stepped outside and carefully shut the door behind me.<br>It was mid-Autumn, so there was a slight chill in the air. But that wasn't what made me feel cold.  
>My head was banging, and my heart was beating over 100 MP. My only aim was to get away from here, as soon as possible. I started walking slowly down the Alley. It wasn't long before I picked up my speed.

I came to a corner, and went around it, to come face to face to some big, tough looking guys.  
>I gasped and took a couple of steps back.<br>"Stay right there" One of the guys said, pointing a gun at me. I did as I was told.  
>"Who are you? What are you doing here?"<br>"I-I-I-I'm Lucie.. I don't know what I'm doing here."  
>"Aah, Blake's girl. Get in the car" He said, pointing to a big, black truck. I would of run for it, but he was still pointing the gun at me, So I did as I was told.<br>I climbed into the back of the truck and sat on the floor. One of the guys shut the door, then locked it. Gulp.  
>I reached in my pocket for my phone, only to find it was gone.<p>

I sighed and tried to stay calm as the truck went over bumps and potholes in the road. Words couldn't describe how scared I was.  
>That was when I noticed the boy sitting in the corner, watching me.<br>"Hello?" I asked. He didn't reply. I crawled over to him. "Hello?" He looked scared. "I'm not going to hurt you. Did someone bring you here?"  
>He nodded. "Yeah U-Uh, Hi. I'm Sam." He held out his hand.<br>"Lucie" I said, taking his hand. "Maybe if we had met in better circumstances, we could of been great friends."  
>He half smiled. "We don't know what's going to happen yet."<br>"I have a feeling that we don't want to know" I said, looking at him.

I looked at Sam. He had shaggy brown hair, that feel into his eyes. His eyes were blue, but horrible to look at because of the black eye he had.  
>I smiled at him. "Well Sam who I've just met, I have a feeling this isn't the last I'll see of you"<br>All of a sudden, the truck came to a halt, throwing me against Sam.  
>"S-S-Sorry." I mumbled.<br>"No worries" He mumbled back.  
>It was dark and grotty in the truck, so when the guys opened the truck door, the light was blinding.<br>"Right, come on you two. We could get alot of money of you."  
>"What do you mean?" I very stupidly asked.<br>"We mean, GET OUT OF THE TRUCK." He shouted, reaching for his gun.  
>I gulped and shot up, climbing out of the truck, Sam following behind. They tied me and Sam together by our ankles with a rope. Was this turning into my worst nightmare?<p>

They dragged me and Sam along through a load of Alleys. I felt like a slave, being dragged along like this. They shoved us into a dingy looking night club, full of people smoking, drinking, and by the looks of things, taking drugs.  
>"Oh no.. We're not.. Are we?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.<br>"I'm afraid you are" The man told us, smiling at the women walking towards us.  
>"I'll take the boy" She smiled, handing over some money. Sam looked at me as the rope from around his ankles was untied. The woman grabbed his hands and dragged him away. Sam took his legs and lifted hers up so she fell to the ground. He punched her in the face and ducked as the man shot a bullet at him.<br>"SAM" I screamed. "BEHIND YOU."

Sam turned around and ducked the punch some big guy through him. Suddenly, someone shot a gun and everyone started screaming, heading for the doors. Except no on could escape. Blocking the door was a gang of guys.  
>"CALM DOWN" The leader shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He was sort of cute. He turned and looked at me.<br>"Let her go." He pointed at the guys who had a hold of the rope. He walked towards me. "So we meet again Lucie."  
>"Excuse me?" I asked.<br>He chuckled. A chuckle that I recognise. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Blake."  
>Blake? Where was that name familiar?<br>"OK.."  
>"Walk with me Lucie" Blake said, waving me to follow.<p>

I followed him, slowly.  
>"I was the one that brought you here Lucie."<br>I looked at him, shocked. "Why?"  
>"Because..." He paused. "Your special Lucie. You're not like everyone else."<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"I mean, there is no one in this world like you. And I'm here to protect you. There's no point in hating me. You're stuck with me, no matter what." He held out his hand, which held a little pill. "Take it" He demanded.<br>"No." I shook my head.  
>"C'mon Luce" He held onto the word Luce. "You trusted me before, trust me again."<br>I looked at him and sighed. I took the pill, tipped my head back, and swallowed.

"Why'd you make me take that?" I asked, slightly drozy.  
>"Because, I wanted you to. Now stop talking and hurry up." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.<br>I was silent for about 30 seconds before I asked "Where are we going?"  
>Blake looked behind us, checking no one was following. "My place. You need to freshen up babes. Do you have any idea how much you smell?"<br>"No.." I said, sniffing, to try and see if I could smell myself.  
>"Crap" Blake mumbled, pulling us round a corner and pushing me against a wall. "Be quiet" He whispered.<br>I did as he said. To prove how scared I was, I held my breath.

A few people walked past, but I didn't think Blake had any reason to hide from them. As soon as they were out of sight, we were off again. We came to a house, which I'm guessing was Blake's. He opened the door and I followed him in.  
>"Make yourself at home" He said, smiling at me. "No, seriously. I mean it. Go get a shower." He pointed up the stairs. "First door you come too."<br>I smiled and nodded. I wasn't really sure about this, but I went up anyway.

After I was showered I wrapped myself in a towel.  
>Blake was stood outside the bathroom.<br>"I er, went to the shop, and got you these." He held out a pack of underwear, looking embarrassed. "I also got you some more pills. And for now, you can wear these". He handed me the pile of stuff and pushed me back into the bathroom.  
>I put on the underwear, Blake's pair of grey sweats, a white baggy top, and his old hoodie.<br>I picked up the pills sighing. I had to hide them. It wasn't the best idea but it was one. I flushed the pills down the toilet.

I went downstairs and found Blake in his living room. I sat across from him on the sofa and pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them.  
>"Blake..?" I asked.<br>He turned to me. "Yeah?" That was the softest I've heard his voice all day.  
>"Why do you do drugs?"<br>He paused and looked away. When he looked back at me he had tears in his eyes. "Because I'm messed up Luce. There's plenty of people after you, and I'm only trying to help."  
>"By giving me drugs?"<br>He nodded. "When you take drugs, you can't always remember everything. Which is why i give you them. To get you somewhere, away from people, and yu won't remember them."  
>"Oh.." I mumbled. I still didn't think that was a good enough excuse but, hey, what did I know about drugs?<p>

I leaned back into the sofa. "So... What now?"  
>He looked at me confused.<br>"You said I was special and you're protecting me. Now what?"  
>"We wait. Hm.. You hungry? I'm in the mood for pizza."<br>"Yeah sure, whatever. Avoid the question."  
>He laughed and dialled the number.<br>I turned to the T.V.  
>I wonder if anyone had noticed I had gone?<p>

When the pizza came, Blake offered me some. I refused.  
>"Ooh come on Luce."<br>"Don't call me that." I snarled.  
>"Either eat, or I'll force drugs down yours throat." He glared at me.<br>I took a slice of pizza and took a bite. And another. And another. Soon enough I had eaten 4 slices.  
>I burped and then blushed.<br>"Come on you girl."  
>He burped a bigger burp.<br>After a while Blake got me some water. I drank if and started to feel dizzy. Soon all I could see was blackness.

I woke in another un-familiar bed. I looked around and the room looked like a bedroom. Probably Blake's. I was about to get out of bed when I noticed him sleeping on the floor, with only a pillow.  
>"Aw" I whispered. "He slept on the floor for me". Maybe he wasn't all bad? No Luce. He's a druggie.<br>Blake turned and opened his eyes. "Hey Luce. You hungry?"  
>I shook my head and watched him get up and stretch his back. The way his muscles moved fascinated me.<br>"Staring problem much?" He asked.  
>I blushed. "Eh, no. I was thinking. Hey, did you drug me last me?"<br>He nodded. "Yep. Clever, aren't I?" He grinned.

"As about as clever as a druggie gets. So why are we hiding here anyway?"  
>"Those guys at the club are bad. We need to get away when they aren't around."<br>"Away? To where?"  
>"Maybe Vegas." He winked at me and my heart skipped a beat.<br>It was too late. I was falling in love with the guy that drugged me.

"Luce" Blake shouted. "Luce, pack a bag of stuff YOU'LL NEED."  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"We're leaving. NOW. Hurry up." He said, pushing me away.  
>I picked up some clean clothes and a book. I gave them to Blake and he took them out to his car. I watched him as he locked the house. He pushed me towards the car.<br>"Blake.. What's happening?"  
>"I told you we'd have to leave, didn't I?"<br>"Sorta" I mumbled.  
>"Well those guys are gone. And so are we." Blake said, stepping on the gas, and heading out of town.<p>

Blake turned to me. "In 16 hours, we'll be chilling in Vegas."  
>"Isn't Vegas the place where people get hitched?" I asked.<br>"Exactly." Blake winked.  
>"Your so.. weird." I exclaimed, getting abit angry.<br>"Someone's mardy. Here take this." He handed me a pill.  
>I threw it out the window. "No."<br>"Fair enough" Blake grabbed my nose, so I had to open my mouth the breath. He shoved in the pill and tipped my head back. I had no choice but to swallow.

"I hate you" I told Blake.  
>He laughed. "Of course."<br>Blake turned the radio on to KISS FM and "Just the way you are" was playing.  
>"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause your amazing, just the way you are."<br>I whacked him.  
>He rubbed his arm. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I was singing to you."<br>"Could you of sung in a more out of tuned voice?"  
>"Want some more drugs?"<br>"No"  
>"Shut up then".<br>I nodded.

The car ride was mostly silent after that. We barely talked, except for comments on the weather, or me asking if I could pee.  
>"I need a coffee" Blake told me, pulling into a starbucks. "Want anything?"<br>"Ice Latté without the drugs." I said it so quickly, so coldly, and without a pause.  
>Blake nodded slowly, getting up out of the car. Once he was lined up, I looked around.<br>My chances of running for it? None. He would see me and run after me.  
>The chances of him being faster than me? Loads.<p>

I sighed and breathed in the smell of his car. Old leather. The smell of home.  
>"Home.." I whispered.<br>"Did you say something?" Blake asked, climbing in beside me, handing me a Latté.  
>"Nothing. Nothing at all" I took a sip of my Latté and went "Aah".<br>"Blake?" I asked.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"If you're protecting me.. Why'd you bring me all the way to Vegas?"  
>"Because it's easier LC."<br>"LC?"  
>"L-u-C-i-e" He smirked. "LC. Your new nickname. And speaking of Vegas, 2 hours baby!"<p>

"You're so weird" I exclaimed.  
>Blake laughed. "Sh LC.".<br>I turned my head and looked out the window.  
>WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING?<br>I'm 2 hours away from Vegas with a guy I barely know who gives me drugs? Crazy much.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.  
>"Plan?" Blake said, puzzled.<br>"You know? For when we get there? What? Are we going to sleep in a bin or something? Beg for money on the streets? Eat peoples leftovers?"  
>"Well.." Blake said "We could.."<br>"Blake."  
>"I'll book us into a Motel if.."<br>"If?" I asked, not liking were this was going.  
>"Take this." Blake said, handing me yet another pill.<br>"Do I have too?"  
>"How does a nice rat dinner sound to you?"<br>"Okay. You've made you're point." I tipped my head back and chucked in the pill. Slowly, the darkness fell over me.

When I awoke, I was laid on a bed, in a small, dark room. Not like the first one. In fact, this one was much nicer.  
>"Finally you're awake."<br>"Where are we?" I asked.  
>"The Motel. Baby, we're in Vegas." Blake opened the curtains, letting a load of light in the room. You could see the Motel was along the strip. I got up and walked over to the window, pressing my face against the glass.<br>"Whoa." I said, slowly. "It's beautiful."  
>"Isn't it just?" Blake asked.<p>

I yawned, and stretched my arms. So we'd finally made it. We were in Vegas. I was about to say something, when my stomach made a horrible noise.  
>"Hungry?" Blake asked. I nodded. "Let's go eat then. There's plenty of food places around here."<br>"Blake?"  
>He turned around, whilst putting on his coat. "Yeah?"<br>I rubbed my bare arms, slowly, looking down at my feet. "No drugs, OKAY?"  
>He was silent for a while, then nodded slowly. "OKAY. No drugs. Got that."<p>

"Good" I said, pulling on a hoodie, that was on the sofa. "Let's go." I waited in the hall whilst Blake locked the room.  
>After he locked the door, he stretched. I watched as his t-shirt rode up his belly, showing his perfect stomach off. I gasped.<br>"Something wrong?" Blake asked me.  
>"Eh no." I said, looking embarrassed. "Nothing."<br>Blake and I walked along the strip, looking for a burger place, or a pizza place. We came across a place called 'Garys Fishy Pizza.'  
>"Weird name.." I said slowly. "Reckon there any good?"<br>"Only one way to find out" Blake said, dragging me inside.

I coughed as we walked through the doors. The smell was revolting. Like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Scrap that. Like it had NEVER been cleaned.  
>"Blake. Please, anywhere but here." I said, coughing.<br>Blake coughed as well. A deeper, more manly cough. "Yeah okay LC. This place must have rats."  
>We headed to the door but someone shouted us over.<br>"And where do you think you're going?" A small, bald, overweight guy asked us.  
>"Out. Away from here. So we don't catch an illness and die." Blake snapped.<br>"L-O-L" He spelled out. "I don't think so Romeo. We know about what you've been up to. We've been tracking you for weeks." He turned to me. "And this must be Lucie... Or your so called LC."

I looked at the bald guy, then at Blake, and back to the bald guy.  
>"Slow down." I told him. "What?"<br>"I'm sure Blake has told you about some bad guys? I'm one of them hunny." He laughed. "The name's Dave by the way."  
>"O-kay.." I said slowly, taking this in.<br>"How many people know we're here?" Blake asked, stepping in front of me, stretching out his arms, as if to protect me.  
>I smiled a small smile, to myself.<br>"No one but me" Dave smiled evilly. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that."  
>Blake threw a punch, but Dave ducked.<p>

I stepped back a bit, wanting to stay out of the action.  
>"What's wrong Princess? Scared of a punch?"Dave asked me, grinning, moving closer. he was stood in front of me, breathing on my face. He picked me up by my neck. I struggled to breath and let my arms and legs loosen up, everywhere.<br>"Let her go." Blake shouted, picking up a stool, and whacking Dave over the head, causing him to become unconscious.  
>I ran over to Blake and threw myself into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You saved me."<br>Blake nodded. "S'okay. Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

Blake dragged me outside and back to the Motel.  
>"We can order room service." He told me, unlocking the door. I nodded and dropped my coat on the floor. I sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as Blake studied the menu that was next to the T.V.<br>"Two Pizzas? A bottle of coke? A bottle of wine? 2 large chips? And some sweets?" Blake asked.  
>"Sounds good" I nodded, leaning back against the pillows.<br>"You look tired" Blake said, picking up the phone.  
>"Nazed." I told him.<br>I don't really know what happened next, because I fell asleep. When I awoke, there was some leftovers on the couch. I looked around for Blake.

He was lying next to me, asleep. I looked down at him. If he wasn't a druggie, I could of given him a chance.  
>I laided back down and went back to sleep. This time, when I awoke, Blake wasn't next to me. In fact, he wasn't in the room. I took this as an chance to get a shower.<br>After I showered, I realised i hadn't eaten in nearly a day. I picked up the leftovers, and warmed the pizza up.  
>Next to the microwave was a note that read. 'Gone to sort of some business. Stay here.'<p>

I took the note as a warning, and sat on the bed. As much as I wanted to get out and see Vegas, I figured Blake knew what he was talking about.  
>I turned on the T.V, to E4. Friends was on.<br>"I hate this show..." I mumbled, leaning on my pillow.  
>I watched Friends for about 2 hours before I realised I had access to MTV.<br>I nodded my head to the music, not noticing when Blake walked in.  
>He clapped his hands together, as if to wipe of dust. "Let's go see Vegas LC!"<br>I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back, that this would be a drug free day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I started this story in English one day when we had a sub, and I really wanted to continue. Because I just LOVE to write? Yeah._

_OKAY, four things._

_ONE - Please leave a review! PLEASE! I love to hear what people think about my storys._

_TWO - If you play stardoll, I am also posting this story on that site, in the club MSW. My user is: OakField_

_THREE - Reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter. LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY, right?_

_FOUR - Thanks for reading. It makes my day when I get a review on a story. It really does:)._

_Thanks, bye:)._


	2. All over America

**Chapter Two: All over America.**

Blake grabbed my wrist, and pulled my close to him. "Stay by my side" He whispered in my ear. "Vegas is full of bad, nasty people."  
>I nodded, shaking from the feeling of his skin touching mine.<br>"So" Blake asked. "What do you want to do first?"  
>I smiled at him. "Casino?"<br>He laughed and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl. Here take this."  
>He handed me a wad of cash.<br>"What's this for?" I asked, confused.  
>"If anyone starts on you, pulls a gun or anything, give them this cash. No one will hurt you when there is money up for grabs."<br>I nodded, pocketing the money.  
>I doubted something bad would happen. But that just made me wonder what Blake had got us into.<p>

We walked down the strip, hand in hand. Until we found a nice enough looking casino.  
>Once we were inside, we were being thrown everywhere, due to the busy crowd. I stood on my tiptoes, keen to keep an eye on Blake, in case anything did happen, when I saw a familiar face in the crowd. I gasped and push my way through.<br>But it was impossible. No one would move. I dropped to the floor and crawled through the legs of impossible people.  
>I had to get to him. I had to.<p>

When I got to the place where I thought I saw him, he was gone.  
>"SAM" I screamed, tears starting to fill up my eyes. "SAM. WHERE ARE YOU?"<br>I felt a hand on my shoulder. Sam.  
>I grinned and turned around, to find Blake, looking rather angry.<br>"What are you doing?" He shouted at me.  
>"I saw Sam. I HAVE to find him."<br>"Who's Sam?"  
>"The guy at the bar, when you came to get me. I need to find him. NOW." I pulled away from Blake, but he kept a firm hand on my wrist.<br>"No" He snarled.  
>"Yes" I snarled back. "You are a drug dealer. You've ruined my life. Least you could do is let me help Sam. He's in this mess too." I looked a Blake, and my voice gave in. "Please Blake? Please? For me?"<p>

"I can't let you put yourself in that kind of danger."  
>I yanked my arm away.<br>"Danger? WHAT DANGER? EVER SINCE I MET YOU, YOU'VE GONE ON ABOUT DANGER. Here's danger for you. GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU DRUG DEALER." Opps. I might of shouted that a bit loud, because everyone was staring. I felt my eyes tear up, and my throat close in. I pushed my way through the crowd, out into the night air.

I chose not to run down the strip, as Blake had an easier chance of following me, and possibly finding me. I walked across the road and flagged down a cab. Only this was Vegas. When a cab stopped, everyone ran. I gave up after the 5th cab.  
>"Lucie." I looked up and saw Blake. "Lucie. I think I should explain."<br>"Explain what exactly?" I snarled.  
>Blake bit his bottom lip, struggling to find the right words. "Explain this 'danger' I'm keeping you from and about the pills. And.." He looked away.<br>"And?" I asked, getting tired of hearing his excuses.  
>"And I need to tell you about my feelings."<br>"Your feelings?" I scoffed. "You drugged me, brought me to Vegas, and for what? To tell me your feelings?"  
>"You don't understand." He said, looking around, then standing up. "I'll see you at the Motel when you decide to be reasonable."<br>I watched him walk away into the darkness of the night.

I really don't understand Blake sometimes. I haven't known him long, but this was too much. Drugs? Danger? Feelings? I saw Sam, and wanted to help him. What's wrong with that.  
>"Lucie?" A deep, shaky voice asked. "Lucie? Is that.. Is that you?"<br>I looked up and nodded. "So we met again." I threw my arms around his shoulders, and embraced him in a hug. "I knew it was you I saw in there. I knew it."  
>Sam nodded. "That guy? Is he your.. boyfriend?"<br>"Boyfriend?" I scoffed. "No. He's my so called protector." I laughed.

"He's not joking when he says your in danger." Sam told me, rubbing his arm.  
>"What did you do?" I asked, turning his arm, so I could look. It was all scarred, and covered in blood.<br>"I didn't listen to the guy that's helping me. And now I'm in trouble." He grabbed my shoulders, as someone in the distance shouted him. "Lucie. Listen to Blake." Sam pressed his lips against mine, for a second. It was a hard, cold kiss. With no feeling at all. For the second time that night, I watched someone walk away.

I sighed and breathed in the cold night air. I pulled my dirty hoodie hood up over my head, and made my way back to the Motel.

I knocked on the door and walked in. "Blake?" I called out. "Blake are you here?"

"I wondered if you were coming." He said, stepping out of the bathroom in his boxers, drying his hair with a towel. I smiled to myself.

"I'm hungry." I moaned.

"I'll order some pizza then. Don't fall asleep."

I watched as Blake ordered, then he turned to me.

"Want to heat me explain?"

"Why do you think I came back?"

"I don't know. Why did you?"

"Sam told me to."

"Ooh" Blake's face fell blank. "Sam".

"So" I paused. "Carry on."

"Lucie, your a very special girl. Like REALLY special. I can't tell you how, because it could put you in even more danger. I know what you're thinking. What danger? People are after you because your special. Bad people. Big bad people that will kill you. I'm like your protector."

"Sam told me to listen to you..." I whispered.

"Sams a smart kid" Blake told me. "The drugs? Nothing serious babe. Just so I can get you around places when you're knocked out without you remembering. And then it makes it harder for people to track us."

"Ooh." I knew it was all bull. He could travel when I was asleep. There was no need for drugs.

"Lastly" He breathed. "My feelings." Blake reached for my hands, and held them on his heart. "I know you think I'm a bad guy. But I'm not. I'm just your hero in other words. And I know this is wrong, and I shouldn't be letting this happen. But I'm falling in love with you Lucie."

I brushed my blond hair, unaware Blake was watching me. I noticed him after a while and moved slowly towards him.

"You OKAY?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just feel bad."

I ran my hands through his hair, determined to get him to spill. "What about?" I whispered in his ear.

He looked down. "Drugging you."

My hand stopped in it's tracks in his hair. "Carry on." He told me, looking smug. "That feels good".

I smiled and carried on running my hands through his hair.

There was a knock on the door, and a delightful smell of the other side.  
>"Pizza" I said, shooting up and walking to the door. I paid the guy and sat back down next to Blake.<br>I picked up a piece and shoved it in my mouth. Blake laughed.  
>"Wow. Someone's hungry."<br>I grinned. "Haven't eaten a lot lately."  
>We sat there, munching our pizza for a while, when I noticed a box of pills next to Blake. I gulped.<p>

I kicked the pills of the bed with my foot when Blake got up to turn the T.V on. Either he didn't notice they were gone, or he was ignoring it.  
>Nothing was really on, so we sat talking.<br>"You scared?" Blake asked me, rubbing my knee.  
>"Of what?"<br>"Not knowing what's going to happen."  
>"I never really thought of it. Hey, can you pass me that glass of water?"<br>Blake passed me the water and I swallowed it down, seeing the remains of a dissolved pill at the bottom.

I woke up on the floor to the sound of guitar strings being played carefully. As if the player was scared. I picked myself up, to find I was in a different room than before. Sat on the sofa was Blake and Sam, both holding guitars.  
>"You're awake, alas." Blake smiled <strong>(I DID NOT MEAN AT LAST. I MEAN ALAS.)<strong>  
>I smiled back, and rubbed my head. "Hi Sam."<br>"Hi Luce. So you listened to me then?"  
>"What choice did I have?"<br>Sam grinned at me.  
>"So" I asked. "Now what?"<br>"We leave Vegas" Blake told me. "And go where ever you want baby."  
>"Are you coming, Sam?" I asked.<br>He shook his head. "Nah."

I nodded. I didn't really understand, But I figured I'd be safe as long as I listened to Blake.

"I must go now, Lucie" Sam said, embracing me in a hug. "It was nice meeting you. Twice. Hopefully we shall cross paths again someday."

I nodded, not sure what to say. Blake grabbed a hold of my wrist. "C'mon. We need to go." He pulled me out our room, out of the Motel, and towards his car.

Sam stood and watched. Once we were buckled in, I waved goodbye. But it was too late. He had already gone.

Blake started the car engine, and made our way out of Vegas. "So LC" He asked. "Where to know?"

I was still looking out the window, thinking. So I didn't hear me until he started shaking me.

"LC?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Where to know?" He asked, again.

"I don't know" I replied, in a quiet mouse like voice.

"Lucie? Do you ever get scared when you're with me?"

I shook my head. "No. I trust you."

"Really?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Now trust me when I say open a window."

I watched the window next to me slide down. I stuck my head out and threw up on the passing road.

"You OKAY?" Blake asked me, handing me a tissue and a piece of gum.

I nodded. I wiped my mouth and threw the tissue out the window. And then I chewed on the gum.

Blake handed me a pill. "This should keep it down till we get to a gas station."

I didn't believe it would, but hey, what was the worst that could happen?

I tipped my head back and swallowed the pill. But this time I didn't blank out, or I didn't feel tired. I felt a bit better actually.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Paracetamol" Blake told me. "Get rid of any pains you might have."

"Ooh, thanks".

Could that really be the case? Could Blake really of given me a pill, that hasn't drugged me?

I looked out to the road and back at the map laid out on the dashboard. "We could go to New York?" I suggested.

"Why? So you can shop?"

"You know me so well" I laughed. "No. It's somewhere to go. And it's a big city so the chances of people finding us? Small"

Blake patted my head. "You're one smart cookie."

I smiled at Blake. "NYC here we come."

"I hope they can handle us LC."

We drove through the streets of New York in silence. The scenery was breath taking. I turned to Blake.

"Blake?" I asked. "Can we make this a non-drug trip?"

"I promise nothing." He said, with a face blanker than a blank piece of paper.

My lips went so thin, they disappeared.

I nodded. "Okay then..."

I didn't let the drug dealer sat beside me bother me though.

I was in New York. The easiest place to escape from him.

I looked out the window, at the tall buildings, as we passed them. "Were will we stay?" I aksed.

"I have some friends that live round here." He told me. "We'll stay there."

I nodded.

"But..." Blake started.

"But?"

"I'm not a drug dealer. We're not hiding from danger."

"And I guess you want me to be your girlfriend too?"

Blake looked smug. "Yes actually. I do."

"Hm." I snarled at him. "Just you wait, my cuddly-buns. Just you wait."

"Will you stop glaring at me?" He asked, sounding terrified. "It's scary."

"No. I'll warn you. I'm a bossy girlfriend."

Blake pulled up outside a block of flats. "This is it." He breathed.

"You look nervous." I told him.

"Well I haven't seen these guys in years. We use to be best mates."

I nodded as we got out the car. "You sure they'll be fine with this?" I asked.

He nodded back. "Positive."

"Blake?" A deep voice called out. "Blake my man. Is that you?"

"Sure is, Charlie." Blake grinned, from ear to ear. I've never seen him so happy.

"Blake my man". The guy called 'Charlie' said, high fiving Blake.

When he saw me he smiled. "And you are?" He asked.

"Erh, Chaz. This is my girlfriend Lucie."

I put on my best fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Fine looking lass you got there mate. Come inside anyway." Charlie beckoned us in. We had no choice but to follow.

The flat looked and smelt like a typical boys flat. Diry underwear. Mouldy food. Smelly. Ciggerettes. Beer bottles.

Blake sat down next to me on the couch, and put his arm around me, whispering in my ear. "Thanks for doing this LC. It really means alot."

"You owe me" I whispered back. "Big time."

After we all had drinks, Charlie sat down with us and put his feet up.

"So Blake, what brings you to the big NYC?"

"Lucie did." He put on a posh voice for this next bit. "Apparently the shops are to die for."

Charlie copied him. "Ooh they are just fabulous."

"Ha ha. Very funny you guys. Cut it out."

Charlie laughed. "She's a feisty one there bruv."

I looked at Blake for support, but he just laughed. "Some boyfriend you are" I told him, nudging him in the stomach.

God. Why was I even pretending to be his girlfriend?

"How long you guys been dating?" Charlie asked.

"6 months" Blake told him.

"Wow. So Lucie, is he any good?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is he any good in bed?"

"Well actually-" Blake nudged me. I looked down. "Erh yeah I guess."

"My man" Charlie said, reaching over to high five Blake again.

"What have you been doing anyway?" Blake asked, looking around. From the state of his home, nothing.

"You know, on and off jobs. Lots of birds. Know what I mean?"

"Interesting" I smirked. "Do you do anything, oh I don't know, illegal? Say... drug dealing?"

"Erh no" He said, rather confused. "Why?"

"Lucie wants to be a councillor. She asks questions. Blurts things out which she shouldn't"

"Not a good skill" Charlie nodded. The door bell went and Charlie went to answer it.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"I just wanted to know how many bad guys there is. Jeez, calm down frebeeze."

"Frebeeze?" Blake asked.

"Yeah it rhymes. Cool right?"

"Not really..." He said slowly.

I sighed. "No looks. No talent. No humour. Typical"

Charlie walked back into the room. "Blake. Lucie. This is my girlfriend Georgia."

Georgia looked me up and down, with a look of pure hatred, and a look of disgust.

Blake, not noticing, extended his arm. "Hi. How are you?"

Georgia took his hand and shook it. "Fine. And you?"

"Fine."

Everyone turned to stare at me, so I nodded at her.

She glared at me, then planted herself on Charlie's knee, starting off a heavy make out session.

Blake took me out to the back yard, and pulled me close. "We should do that?"

"Do what?"

"What they're doing".

"Are you suggesting we make out?" I asked, looking smug.

"Don't knock it till you try it babe". Blake said, planting his lips on mine.

It wasn't like the time I kissed Sam. This kiss was warm, soft and passionate. And it felt like it meant something.

Blake put his arms around my waist, lifting me up. I tangled my hands in his hair, as we continued to kiss. It was like we'd been hungry for years. And we'd finally found something to get rid of that hungry. But the more we ate each other, the hungrier we got.

Blake wasn't like the other guys I'd kissed. He kept his hands on my waist, and didn't make an attempt to move them lower. I could feel his smile against my lips. When we parted I was gasping for air.

Blake ran his fingers through my hair. "Well LC." He smiled. "You looked like you'd be good, but not that good."

I put my hand up at him. As if to say 'Give me a minute. I'm catching my breath"'.

"I was" Pant pant. "Good you should of" Pant pant. "Seen yourself" Pant pant.

"Why thank you Lucie. That's the nicest you've been since we met."

Blake pulled me in close, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body.

"Blake?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He mumbled back into my hair.

"Were are we going to sleep?"

"I don't know." He told me, kissing the top of my head. "I might book a Hotel so we can make out more."

"Nah." I replied, blankly. "We can just do that here."

I pulled Blake's face towards mine, and once again, my breath was blown away.

I smiled as we pigged out on chips on Charlie's sofa. Blake's hand was firmly round my waist. And even Georgia's glares couldn't kick my good mood. I never really realised it until now. Or I did, but I couldn't bear to think about it. But all I knew was this: I'm in love with a drug dealer. The drug dealer that drugged me, is the guy I love.

I pulled myself onto Blake's knee and whispered in his ear. "I'm in love with a drug dealer."

He whispered back. "And he's in love with you too."

"What are you two whispering about?" Georgia snapped. "Whispers tell lies".

I whispered to Blake "Her outfits nice". I smiled as we both cracked up.

Georgia was a snotty kind of girl. Long blond hair. Bright blue eyes. Slaps on her make up. She was probably the most popular in school. But heck, were her teenage years piling up on her now.

"So Lucie" She asked. "How old are you?"

"19" I told her.

"Blake?"

"21."

She nodded. "Interesting."

"How?" I asked.

"No reason." Georgia got up and walked out, still having time to give me one last glare.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you again for reading. Thanks so much. And if you're reading on STARDOLL too, thank you. It means alot._

_Okay, firstly: The title. If you're confused, it's basically because they go from Vegas to New York City._

_Second: The relationship between Charlie and Blake. They haven't seen each other in years. They use to be bestONEs'._

_Thirdly: The character "Georgia" is based on a bitchy girl in my classes. I kept her name the same:). Cheeky right?_

_Last, but not least: This chapter was slightly shorter than the first one. But it took me MUCH longer to write. I had to keep coming up with so many new ideas, declining some good ones, etc etc. But the point is, I really worked hard on this chapter, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review? Thanks if you do. REMEMBER: Reviews get a teaser:). Secret Reviews are enabled by the way:)._

_Thanks for reading! You guys are great and I love you._

_Carry on reading. STAY IN SCHOOL. - I felt like I HAD TO SAY IT._

_Add me on Stardoll if you play? OakField._

_Thanks. Really._

_Bye:)._


	3. Malls, Kinfes, Phone calls and Hotels

**Chapter Three: Malls, Knifes, Phone calls and Hotels.**

**A/N: I named this chapter this, because it has a very important trip to the mall, uses a very important knife, has a very important phone call, and the hotel just finishes it off. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself wrapped in Blakes arms. I wiggled myself free and walked out of Charlie's guest bedroom. I found Charlie in the living.<p>

"Morning" He said to me. "Hungry?"

"Nah."

Charlie was munching on a piece of toast. "Don't get me wrong. Blake's a great guy. But what do you see in him? I always thought he'd end up in gun fights or drugs or something."

"Ooh did you?" I asked, my voice smug. "Well he's sweet, I guess. And fit."

"That all?"

We didn't rehearse this. What am I meant to say? I nodded. "Yeah."

Blake walked in, topless, rubbing sleep from his eyes."Eurh. Morning." He groaned. He chucked him self down on the sofa and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a pack of pills and swallowed one. He noticed us watching. "Painkiller. Killer headache".

Charlie gave me a weird look but just nodded and went along with it.

"Morning LC" Blake smiled at me. I nodded back. Unsure what to say, Was Blake taking drugs too... Or did he really just have a headache?  
>"I'll put some more toast on." Charlie said, getting up and leaving the room.<br>"You OKAY?" Blake asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
>"Mm." I nodded. "Fine. I'm just not a morning person."<br>"I can see". Blake laughed, probably joking. But I didn't understand the joke, at all.  
>"Seriously babe." He started to sound scared. "What's wrong?"<br>"Blake. Do you take drugs?"  
>"I deal them babe. Not take them."<br>Charlie walked into the room, empty handed. "Blake. Your-Your a drug dealer?" Charlie's face went pale and the room fell silent.

"Awkward" I mumbled under my breath.  
>"Charlie. I think we need to talk." Blake looked at me. "Lucie... Would you mind leaving the room?"<br>I nodded and walked out. I didn't want to listen in on there conversation. It just felt wrong. I walked back to the guest room and sat on the bed, pulling up my knees up and wrapping my arms around them.  
>Then Georgia walked in.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"What's going on with the boys? There acting all sappy and nice towards each other."<br>"Maybe you should try it?" I suggested.  
>"I'm sorry." She said, looking down her nose at me. "I don't act nice towards druggies."<br>"What?"  
>"Don't act innocent. I know you're taking drugs. And Blake's dealing them to you."<p>

"No he isn't" I stammered. "I have NO clue what you're on about."

"Mm hm" She said, her lips going thin. "Of course hunny. Get my Charlie involved, and prepare to pay the price." Georgia stalked out of the room, her pony tail bouncing high on her back, and a smug look of her face.

I sat on the bed and sighed. "You can just never keep yourself out of trouble can you Luce? You get yourself involved with drug dealers, and people that hate you. When will you stop?"

Knock knock knock. "Luce?" Charlie's voice called out. He peeked his head around the door. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

"In I shall come" He told me.

"Is this a time to be funny?" I asked.

"No. Not really. Care to tell me what's going on with Blake?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That some guys are coming. And it's really bad. You're in danger?"

I sighed and put my hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Sorry, but that's all I know. I've been kept in the dark."

"I feel like, like, I don't know my best friend anymore."

"Well it has been years since you saw him. I don't blame you."

"Are you OKAY Luce?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your boyfriends dealing you drugs? Are you OKAY with that? Are you mentally stable?" He asked, feeling my forehead.

I laughed and pulled away. "Charlie. I'm fine. REALLY."

"OKAY. I think Blake needs you by the way. He's a bit emotional."

I nodded and headed towards the living room. I heard a high, bitchy, hated voice rise from the room where Blake was sat. I hid near the door and listened in.

"Blake. You and I could do so much better." One flick of her hair. "Run away with me?"

"Wh-What?" Blake stammered.

"I can do so much better with Charlie. And you-" She paused. "You can do so much better than that dog."

"Lucie is not a dog." Blake said, standing up for me. "If anyone's the dog, it's you. Woof."

She climbed onto his knee. "Blake. Listen to me." She started kissing his cheek. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Come on Blake. Please."

He pushed her off, and she fell to the floor. "No Georgia. And I will be speaking to Charlie about this."

"Sure. And I'll go to the police about you dealing to your precious Lucie." She snapped. "She's such a bitch for getting you in this shit."

"I got myself in this shit." Blake said sticking up for me againTop of Form

"Sure..." Georgia said, holding onto the word, longer than needed. "Give me a call when Lucie becomes to much?"  
>Georgia walked out into the landing. I threw myself into the kitchen and at the counter, banging my hip.<br>"Oh, hi Georgia."  
>"Hi..." She said, getting a class of juice. She glared at me, then left.<br>I reached for my phone, realising for the second time, in days, I hadn't got it.  
>"Blake?" I shouted, walking into the living room. "What happened to my phone?"<p>

Blake looked up from his newspaper. Nerd. "Pardon?" He asked, looking confused.

"My phone? What happened to it?"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pink rectangler shape, covered in sequins and glitter. "My baby" I said, grabbing my phone and hugging it. "Come to mummy."

"Note to self. Never come between Lucie and her phone." Blake joked.

I picked up a cushion and threw it at him, then sat down. "So I was thinking... Let's go see New York?"

"Sure. I'll just let Chazza know."

I reached out for Blake. "Are you two OKAY?" I asked.

"I don't know." Blake sighed. "I hope so. We were best friends, you know? Imagine losing something, you loved so much. It's like losing your freedom, your life."

"Oh believe me, I know what it's like." I glared at Blake. "I should go get dressed." I said, pointing towards the bedroom, and backing up.

I was going to do it. I HAD to get out. Away from Charlie and Georgia. Away way Blake. Away from drugs.

I have to get home. I just need to find a way how. There's thousands of alley ways in New York City, but if I went down the wrong one, I could meet some more truck guys. That wouldn't do. I pulled of Blake's oversized t-shirt, and pulled on a White Basics top, and a grey pair of skinny jeans. I brushed my ragged, messy hair, and left it down loose.

"You ready?" Blake asked, popping his head around the door.

"Just about." I nodded, pulling on my brown rocket dog boots and bench jacket.

I stood up and sighed. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled a small smile at him. "Nothing dear. It means nothing." I felt something move inside my stomach, knowing that this as ready as I'll ever be, and knowing quite well it meant much more than nothing.

It was raining that day in New York. Blake and I ran hand in hand, in the rain, trying to catch a cab. I wouldn't of called it 'Romantic'. I'd of called it 'I'm dealing your drugs and if I loose you in this crowd of people I'm screwed'.

Once we were inside the small, but very warm, yellow cab, Blake turned to me. "You want to get away, don't you?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

He reached for my hands. "I can see it in your eyes. Lucie, I want to get away from this too." He gripped my hands, tighter and tigher, The more he talked, the tighter he gripped. "In fact I hate all this drug stuff."

I tried to pull away. "Your hurting my hands. Let go."

"Face it Lucie. You're in this now. You're never getting out."

I stopped and looked at his eyes, knowing that he was telling the truth.

"OKAY" I whispered.

"Lucie I mean it. There's no getting out. You're staying."

I nodded, feeling my eyes tear up. I don't care what Blake says. He's a drug dealer. He's a bully. I wanted out, and I was going to get it. No matter what.

Blake looked out the window. "So it's raining. I was thinking spend today in doors. Want to look around the mall?"

"Sure. I need some more clothes. These ones you packed me are out of fashion anyway."

Blake's smile turned into a frown. "I have them on me. I will make you take them."

"In a cab with a witness?" I asked, fake gasping.

Blake growled. "Lucie. Don't play games with me."

The cab pulled over outside Green Meadow Mall. I got out and pulled my hood up, and headed inside, not waiting for Blake. Once inside, I ran to the nearest girls room. I locked myself in a cubicle and let it out.

I reached for the tissue and wiped my soggy eyes, and snotty nose.

Someone knocked on the cubicle door. "Erhm, excuse me? Are you OKAY?"

"I'm fine." I said, slowly.

"Are you Lucie?"

"Yeah."

"Some guys outside looking for you."

"OKAY. Thanks..." I waited till they walked out to unlock the door. I splashed my face with cold water.

I sighed and put on what my mum use to call my happy face. I wonder if she had even noticed I'd not been around to see her for a while? Probably not.

I walked out the toilets, to see a very unhappy looking Blake. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my close. "What's wrong? You've been crying."

I smiled at him. "Period pains. Nothing serious."

I laughed to myself as he let go of my wrist, and his face fell blank.

"Oh. OKAY then. Let's go shopping. My credit card deserves a good work out."

I dragged Blake into all kinds of shops. Mainly to get my mind of things. We went to clothes shops, music shops, make up shops, jewerly shops, shoe shops, food shops, garden shops, computer shops, dark shops etc etc.

When we came across Top man, I dragged Blake inside. "You need a whole new image."

It was fun recreating Blake. In the end we settled for Military boots, skinny's, and a white beater with a loose farmer type top. When Blake went to go get changed into his normal clothes, I took my chance.

I walked out of Top man, and ran left. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, but an exit would be good. I came to an escalator, and pushed past everyone.

"Get out of my way. Move. Please." I shouted, happy when I reached the bottom.

I heard a cry in the distance. "Lucie" His voice called. "Lucie." A month ago, I would of turned back, but when my freedom was a few floors away, I carried on running.

"LUCIE." I made the mistake of looking back. Blake was running in the distance. I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Let me through." I screamed. "Please. I have to go. MOVE."

Blake was catching up to me, so I took a detore. I ran into Primark and ducked behind the underwear display near the door. When I saw Blake run past, I took back off the way I came.

I had to find a way to escape.

I found myself slowly down, my breathing getting heavier, and my legs getting heavy. "Lucie, come on." I whispered to myself. "You can do this."

"LUCIE. GET HERE NOW." Blake screamed.

I pushed my way through happy familys, with little kids. I wonder what my life would be like if none of this had happened?

Blake caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Someone help me please." I screamed.

A couple of people looked and Blake said calmly. "She's my girlfriend. This is a game we play."

"I'm not his girlfriend. Help me. He deals drugs."

A couple of people laughed. "Don't laugh. Please help me"

Blake dragged me away, so I started kicking and punching, screaming at the top of my voice. "Get of me you filthy drug dealer."

You'd of reckoned someone would of helped me, right?

Once we was outside, Blake took me down an alley way.

He shoved me up against a wall, and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "You're a very silly girl Lucie. Doing stunts like that can cost your life. We couldn't have that, could we?" He smirked. "You're going to pay the price for that"

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I gasped as he put the blade to my throat.

"You're going to do everything I say." He growled.

"No." I felt something warm drip onto my hands. I looked down to see the blood. He'd slit into my throat slighty. "Fine." I said.

"You're going to carry on pretending to be my girlfriend. We'll go back to Charlie's, like everything is normal. And you're taking these." He handed me some pills.

"I'll do everything but that." I said, pointing to the drugs.

"Then you leave me no choice."

The last thing I saw that day was Blake's hand punching my face.

I woke up in Charlie's guest bedroom. I gently felt my eye. "Ow" I mumbled.

"Lucie?" Charlie's voice called out. "You awake?" He popped his head around the door.

"What happened?" I asked, softly.

"According to Blake, some guy knocked you out. I'm suspecting one of the bad guys." Blake. Blake. Blake. It all came back to me.

"Blake's a bad guy..." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, please can you get me some ice?"

Charlie smiled, a small, thin smile. "Sure thing."

Charlie left, and when he returned, he had a bag of frozen peas.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the peas, and pressing them against my eye.

"It looks bad" Charlie told me.

"Way to make me feel crap." I sighed.

"Sorry." Charlie said, sitting on the end of the bed. "I dumped Georgia."

"Why?" I asked, but really pleased.

"I left my camera on in the living room by mistake. She made a move on Blake."

"Yeah. I overheard that."

"What do you see in Blake Lucie? I know he did this to you."

"He-He didn't" I stammered.

have anything to tell. Honest. And Blake didn't do this." "You think Blake did this?" I asked.

"I know he did. I found a knife in his pocket."

"Well he didn't" I exclaimed.

"Lucie. Please don't lie to me. You can tell me anything."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but no thanks Charlie. I don't

"Lucie."

"I just want to be left alone." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"OKAY." Charlie said, noticing the tears in my eyes, he pulled me in for a hug, and rubbed my back. "It will be OKAY" He whispered. "I promised."

One look in Charlie's eyes told me he meant it, but I couldn't find the strength to believe him.

I cuddled up to myself under the quilt, trying to get warm. I reached for my phone, thankful Blake hadn't took it again, and went though my contacts.

Katie.

I held my breath as the phone dialled her number.

1 ring. 2 ring. 3 rings. "Hello?" My best friends voice asked. "Lucie?"

"Hi." I said slowly.

"Lucie, where have you been? It's been days."

"Long story." I mumbled.

"Where are you now?" She asked.

"New York."

"How the heck did you end up there?"

"I have no clue, to be honest."

"Well, when will you be home?"

"I doubt I ever will return home... I have to go."

I hung up, realising the phone call was a bad idea. But I had to hear my best friends voice. I cried softly into my pillow. I looked up when my phone vibrated 3 times. A text.

'I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU BBZ. CALL ME WHEN YOU CAN. '

I closed the text and tried to keep myself together.

I tried, but I couldn't. The tears came slowly at first, and then they started pouring. Charlie came running in. "Get dressed. I'm getting you out of here."  
>"But. What. A. Bout. Blake?" I asked, snivelling.<br>"He's gone north for a couple of hours. If we go south, we have no chance of seeing him."  
>I jumped up and changed into my sweats and hoodie, not caring that Charlie was here. Charlie ran into the kitchen and made some sandwiches, and grabbed some water, juice, and pop.<br>"Let's go." Charlie said, locking his flat, and then pulling me towards his truck. "The windows are tinted. No one can see in. So we're safe, if we stop to sleep or anything".  
>I nodded. "Right."<br>I reached into my pocket to make sure it was there. My pocket knife. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the familiar shape. I knew as long as I had this knife, and I was with Charlie, I was safe.

Charlie drove away from his apartment. Away from his home. He was giving up his home for me, and he acted like he didn't care.

"Fancy a MacDonald's?" He asked. "I know you haven't eaten".

I shrugged my shoulders. "Lucie, don't worry." He said. "I don't do drugs, or deal them."

I smiled. "Well then, MacDonald's it is."

Charlie smiled back. "You should smile more." He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, still smiling.

"It makes you look pretty... Crap Charlie! Why tell her that?" He slapped himself on his forehead.

I smiled again. "Thanks Charlie."

"S'ok baby." Charlie pulled into a MacDonald's and ordered just about everything. He turned to me. "To keep us going. Though we can stop at places too."

Charlie took the food and handed some to me. I slowly munched my way through it. "Thanks." I told him, realising how hungry I actually was.

"Where did you live... Before this happened?"

"Chestwik." I told him.

"I want to take you back, but Blake?"

"Nah. I'll doubt he'll even look there."

"Chestwik it is then."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Charlie. This means alot."

I picked up my phone and dialled Katie again.

"I'm coming home." I told her. "Give me 2 days."

I knew we'd stop at a motel or something, so I said 2 days, to give us time.

"Lucie, my best friend, I can't wait to see you." I laughed.

Once we hung up Charlie said. "The first thing we're doing in Chestwik is going to the Police."

I felt my stomach churn. As much as I hated Blake, I couldn't get him arrested.

"Lucie?" Charlie said, shaking me. "Lucie? Are you there?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my bubble.

"You looked like you were lost in space" He joked. "What was you thinking about?"

"Blake" I mumbled.

"He's a creep. I hate him. How could I ever of been his best mate?"

"You fell for his nice side, not caring about his dark one" I sighed.

"Are you sure you're OKAY?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just tired, I guess" I couldn't tell Charlie the truth. How could I? It would sound crazy. Oh Charlie, I'm in love with your ex best mate. You know? The guy that drugged me, kidnapped me, and knifed me? Yep. Crazy.

"Want to pull over at a hotel?" Charlie asked.

"Hotels are expensive..." I mumbled. "Motel?"

"I don't do 1 star" Charlie told me. "I'm not a low life scum. God, what conditions did he keep you in?"

I yawned. "Very very poor ones" I said slowly, falling asleep.

When I awoke, I was in a comfy double bed. I heard a light snoring coming from the other side of the room. Charlie had thrown himself on the sofa.

"Aw" I whispered. Though it must of been louder, as Charlie woke up too.

"Morning" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "My back kills"

"Get in the bed then douche" I told him. "I don't mind. You didn't have to sleep on the sofa for me"

Charlie smiled and climbed in beside me. He wrapped his feet around mine.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your feet are warm..." He mumbled, before he fell asleep.

I laughed to myself, quietly. I cuddled up to Charlie, and ran my fingers through his hair, like the time I did with Blake.

I looked at his face, to see he was grinning.

I rested my head against his chest. I could trust him, I think. He got me out. Away. He was my hero.

I feel asleep cuddled up to him, wondering what it would be like, to be the girl he loved.

When I awoke, again, I was still cuddled up to Charlie, but this time his arms were around me, and he was awake.  
>"Morning" He mumbled into my ear. "I don't know about you, but I fancy staying here, for a while longer, than going down and having a huge meal"<br>"That sounds nice" I mumbled back. "As long as I get a Latte down me"  
>"You can have a many Lattes as you want. Erhm, Lucie. If you don't mind me asking... How many times did Blake drug you?"<br>"I don't know" I mumbled. "A couple. After he knifed me, and punched me, he did then"  
>"I knew he did that too you" Charlie mumbled, reaching to feel my throat. "Does it hurt?"<br>"Nah. He hardly cut it."

"You sure?" Charlie asked, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I shivered with excitement. I had butterflies.

They weren't the ones I got when I was with Blake. These butterflies, were good butterflies.

"Cold?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No"

"I don't care" He said, laughing, and pulling me closer. "God Lucie. Your funny, smart, cute, beautiful. Just say the word and I'll stop"

"You make me sick" I mumbled into his chest. "Pouncing on to a girl like me with your charming ways. Shame on you"

Charlie's stomach rumbled. "As much as I'd love to stay here all day, I'm starving. Let's go" Charlie said, dragging me out of bed and towards the door.

"Don't we need to get dressed?" I asked.

"Who cares?" He scoffed. "It's a hotel. You relax here. R-E-L-A-X"

I laughed and followed him down to the dining hall. I picked up a plate and chose Bacon, egg, chips, toast and butter, and of course, my Latte.

I sat down at a table in the corner with Charlie. Anyone looking over would of thought we were a happy couple. Which I guess, in a way we was.

"Strawberries Malady?" Someone asked. I looked up, to see a waiter looking person. I took one and bit into it.

"That's strange..." I said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Are strawberries usually crunchy?"

"Lucie. You've been drugged"

"Really? Then how come I haven't blacked out or anything?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. Drink some water" Charlie poured me a glass and me drink the entire content.

"Can I eat now?" I moaned.

"Sure"

The rest of breakfast was in a disturbing silence. Charlie kept watching me, for any signs that I had been drugged.

"Do you reckon he knows where here?" I asked.

"Probably. But he can't do ought. There's too many witnesses"

I nodded. "Or he's scared? He got that man to come instead of himself"

"Or..." Charlie said. "He knew we'd recognise him and run"

"So you're saying?"

"The sooner we leave, the better"

I nodded and shovelled down the rest of my food.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you're still reading, thank you so much. I have a few readers on STARDOLL who are loving this story(:. That makes me happy._

_First - REVIEW. PLEASE. I ONLY HAVE FOUR ON THIS STORY._

_Second - Give people the link to my story? It takes so much effort into writing this._

_Third - The next chapter won't be up till about 6th June-ish maybe. Tomorrow (29th May 2011) I leave to go to Lincoln. I probably could write more there, but IDK. My auntie (Who I'm staying with) is quite strict and doesn't let me on for long, so IDK._

_Fourth - Want to tell me personally about what you think? ellie_.uk or just Personal Message me. I don't mind._

_Last, but not least - Reviews GET A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. That would be good, right? YEAH I'M RIGHT. So please review. Thanks._


End file.
